Wings of trouble:
by Qezilu
Summary: Karin is an angel that died from a weird disease. she now helps to protect the earth from demons. One of the demons name is Kazune. Kazune accidentally fell in love. How can he live a fun life loving an ANGEL? KxK
1. Angel Vs Demons

Angel Vs. Demons – Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin.**

_It was a dark and scary night._

_Some disease had spread out all through the World._

_Many children under 15 were dying._

_-cough cough- " Mom…mom"_

"_Honey… Everything's all right."_

"_Help mom… I know I'm going to die…"_

"_Help"_

…

…

_----------------------------------------_

Karin-Chan woke-up from the scary nightmare. 

She never did meet her mom, but she didn't really care.

She had never known her mom…or her dad, but sometimes…they just popped into her head.

She couldn't see their faces, but they were her mom and dad…she could somehow tell…

"Karin – Chan… are you ok?" a girl with dark brown hair and black eyes asked.

"Uh…Yeah, I'm ok Sheshiru… you can stop worrying about me." Karin replied.

"ok." The little girl replied.

She was one of Karin-Chan's best friends. They died together, next to each other, holding hands in harmony.

The other girl – Kianu, was also next to her holding her other hand. The stupid disease had kill many people on Earth, but now she lived happily in Heaven with her 2 best friends.

Just then Kianu walked up.

"The master wants to see you." She said.

"Ok," Karin replied.

"He also wants to see me and Seshiru."

"OK." Shesiru said.

They walked together, side – by – side.

-------------------------------------------------------

The Master's room had everything made of cloud and lots of pictures of famous angels. It was always comfy and warm in there. As the 3 girls walked into the room and sat down, the master turned around in his chair and confronted them.

"You girls have a new mission. There are a whole bunch of demons down in earth, and I need you 3 to stop them. These demons are tougher than last time, for they have been training a long time. They also have a leader with them this time.

I will send Courteous to guide you to your location. I wish you 3 girls the best of luck." Then he took out a book. "You're going to be needing this book. It will help you, trust me. I expect you girls to stay there for at least a week." Then he stood up and left.

-sigh- another mission she thought. She looked at Shesiru and Kianu. They seemed to have they same thought too. She smiled to herself. They always did act like triplets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They were getting ready to get to Earth. Being an angel, they didn't need to pack much. Just their wands, and the book, and their ring orbit. (in case your wondering, the ring orbit is for back-up power.)

"You girls shouldn't have any trouble going to Earth. It'll take you about 5 min. So, tell me again, what do you girls specialize in?" Courteous asked.

"Karin specializes in light of the world, Shesiru specializes in waters of the oceans, and I specialize in the winds of fair maidens." Kianu replied.

"Huh. Ok. Well, here you gals are. Be careful, and good luck!" Courteous said. And with that, he left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The 3 girls took a look around. They started walking until they came upon a somewhat abandoned shack. Cautiously, they entered. As soon as they entered, the door behind them closed. Inside, there was blood everywhere. The smell of rotten flesh was very strong. Spiders and rats littered the floor. "This place is creepy" Shesiru said.

The farther they went in, the dimmer it got until they couldn't see anymore. The 3 girls huddled together, scared out of their minds. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone shrieked. Then you could here the laughter of the demons, and the ripping of flesh. Karin and Shesiru whimpered, but Kianu stayed strong.

"The demons are definitely in here. We can catch them by surprise" Kianu said.

Just then, a demon took Kianu, covered her mouth and pushed her against the wall. Kianu shook violently, but it was no use, this demon was too strong. Shesiru couldn't see in this darkness, but she could tell something was wrong.

"_Let her go." _ She said. "_I f you don't, you are going to be soooooooo sorry."_

The demon just laughed at her. "_You're such a puny thing! Are you looking for you mommy? You ain't gonna find her here."_

That had done it. Karin turned utterly mad and started yelling. "You think you're soooooooooooo tough huh? Well wait till' you get a load of this" And with that she blasted a light beam at the demon. It had no effect. _" That won't work on me, you little runt. This place is basically hell on earth. You blasted that darn thing with ANGER. We LOVE Anger!"_ the demon said. He laughed horribly and took Karin and wrapped her up in black vines of hatred. _" Better watch your mouth, or your turning into a DEMON!"_

**Oooooh. O.o … That's not good. They're not gonna die so soon…are they?**

**Authors Q: It's ok if this story has nothing to do with Kamichama Karin right..? It just has the same characters and Karin loves Kazune…**


	2. Getting Surprises

Huzzah! Triumph… - Chapter 2 Disclaimer : I don't own Kamichama Karin 

**---------------------------------------------------**

"_Say, What's your name – Bitter?" _ "NO, it's Karin…. IF I told you my name, you should tell me yours. Why do you want my name anyway?" Karin asked.

"_Well, I want your name to be in the hall of shame, and I'll tell you my name, because I feel nice, and because you're going to die anyway…" _ The demon said. _" My name is SHIIJEI." _The demon said.

HE slurred the S in SHIIJEI, making it sound like SSSSHHIIJEI. _"Since I'm feeling nice, I'll give you a choice to die. Would you like to die without air, or die without organs in your body?"_

"I'd like to die with my organs inside, thank you very much, but I have one request. I'd like to say my name before I die."

"_Fine. I'll give you 10 seconds." _

"Shimehiru antiona" she yelled. A blast of light cut her free from the vines, and then went straight for the demon. "I AM GOD!"

Then she turned over to Kianu. She fell from the demons grasp, and the demon went unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Something dropped from the demon's hand. It was a voodoo doll.

I wonder what this is for. Karin thought. Who does it control?

Shesiru came running toward her.

"Are you guys ok? Where are you guys? Karin? Kianu?" Shesiru asked.

"Over here! Karin yelled. She tried to feel for Shesiru. (Remember…they're in complete and total darkness.)

She felt Shesiru's hand. "I found a voodoo doll, but I don't know who it's for" Karin told Shesiru. " It might be for the demon. Maybe the Devil uses it to control the demons." Shesiru replied.

"You might be right" Karin said "Let's try it."

She took the voodoo doll's hand and lifted it up. The demon'd hand lifted up too. "Yep it's definitely for the demon." "Hey… this could be fun!"

She took the voodoo doll and used it's own hand and slapped it's face. She continued to do this.

"Hey, Shiijei, why are you hitting yourself… huh? Stop hitting yourself Shiijei."

Then she picked up the voodoo doll and dropped it. The demon when up then came crashing down. She continued to do this.

"Ohh! Ow! Shiijei, that must've hurt! Will you quit it! You're making me flinch!"

"Ok. That's enough for now, Karin." Shesiru said. Let's get out of here. I'll carry Kianu. You guide us out with your light." Shesiru said.

"OK." She picked up the voodoo doll and Started to create a light bulb orb thingy. It started to float on it's own. "Hold my hand." Karin said.

Shesiru took her hand, and they started to walk together…side – by – side.

_And all the while… while they were fighting and walking… was the King demon himself…watching in the shadows…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got outside, they felt refreshed and filled with happiness. Karin breathed in a fresh breath of air. Kianu started to stirr.

"Kianu! Are you all right?"

"Unnn… Karin?"

"Kianu! Thank goodness your alive!"

" I can't really die, considering I'm already dead…"

"ohhh…right…can we die again…?"

"Um… I don't think so…lets talk about something else…"

"k."

"I'm hungry…. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Umm… sure!"

"Shesiru!" Kianu exclaimed

"What?" Shesiru asked.

"Um… can you get us some food?"

"SURE!" Shesiru replied.. "I think there's a bakery down the road… I'll go check it out…"

And she went off – in search for the bakery of yummy goodness.

-sigh- "Kianu… were you scared in the dark place…? You sure didn't act like it…"

"yes, I was scared – VERY, but the thought of you two getting hurt was even scarier, which eventually over came the other fear.. You two are the most precious ting to me.. you should know that."

--------------

_What they didn't know, is that somewhere, hiding in the bushes, was the King Demon, listening to every word himself, smiling at the sight of more flesh to tear…._

_Isn't that cute? A love poem before they die… I'll have to send Micchi to kill that other angel. Little girls, you are about to become demons…._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_-sigh- waiting in line just to by some bread and milk sure is tiring, Shesiru thought. _

"Next!" A tall boy with brown hair and blue and purple eyes stood waiting for her. _This must be the angel … _

"Uh…HI, I just wanted to by this." Shesiru said.

"Sure, no problem." The boy replied. When he talked there seemed to be a flash of teeth, sharp demonic like teeth…

_Wow… this boy sure is nice… but there's something dark about him…._

"Here you go!" The boy replied.

As Shesiru was about to reach for the bag, the boy grabbed her arm, and vanished off with her, not giving her a second to scream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE….

"You know… there's something suspicious about this place…" Kianu said.

"Hey, you're right…I wonder….."- Karin stopped.

The King – demon had revealed himself.

"So, you girls sure aren't stupid!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kianu demanded.

The King Demon smiled…. "Micchi, you can bring her out."

"Of course…Kazune…"

Micchi appeared next to Kazune holding Shesiru hostage. She looked tired and beaten.

Karin became furious. How could he?!

"You girls are pathetic. Well, you ARE girls…"

Karin punched his face. "What did you say?!?!?"

She was about to punch him again, except Micchi blocked her from doing so.

"A little feisty are we? Pfft… Girls." Micchi smirked. He held her hand tightly and vanished off with her.

"Another one down, only one more to go."

Kianu was left… alone….

------------------------------------------  
Let me tell you a little bit about Kainu….

She was the strongest of those three. She had a magical star living inside of her. She was the daughter of Persephone. Demeter was her mother. Persephone was the goddess that got married to Hades, the god of the underworld. Persephone, of course, did not like that, but she had eaten the fruit of the underworld, and was forced to stay there for four months. When Persephone had Kianu, (her real name was actually Kore) she went to the wise Helios who was the sun god, and asked for advice. Helios told her to give the child to him, and he would breathe into her a star. She would remember nothing. She would be born as a human on Earth. Mother Earth agreed to care for her and made sure no harm would be done to her until her fate came. Persephone agreed and let Helios breathe a star into her. The star was there so that when her fate came, she would go to heaven for sure and when that time came, she would learn of the star and it is power. The star was beautiful, and its power was almighty. Its mind was loving and caring not filled with mischief as other stars. If activated, Kianu could become even more deathly than demons if she wanted to.

--------------------------------------------------------- 

**Whoo! Done! Next chapter….who will win? Kianu , or the demons? Woah! Kazune the KING demon? No way…. Kianu a godess…Oi…**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Fights and Friends

**Chapter 3: Fights and Friends.**

** Disclaimer: I donˇt own Kamichama Karin.**

---------------------------------------  
[Iˇm not going to go into the whole ¨What happened last time thing〃, if you want to, then maybe I will 

Kianu's POV

I shouted "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Really?" Micchi smirked "You look like a poor pathetic girl to me."

Humph. That had done it. I decided that now was the time to transform into Kore.

"I am Kore!" I shouted.

The demons looked shocked. I bet they were not expecting this.

I began my transformation. My hair grew longer and wavier. One side of my bangs started to cover my eye. I had a small star tiara, and star hairclips in my hair. I wore a small star locket around my neck. My outfit was a small yellow dress with a star belt with flowing veils coming off of it. I had light blue Felicia gloves with pom-poms on the top, and a star on the bottom. Same with my boots. My wand was just a long stick with a circle on top. Inside the circle is a star, and on top of the circle is pom-poms.

----------  
Normal POV  
Back in Olympus, a star awakened. Ah? finally thought the little star. Kore has awakened!  
----------------  
Micchi's POV  
I stood shocked. Who was this girl? She literally couldn't be Kore...could she? No. This was probably a trick. To make me think she really was. Well, it only worked for a few seconds. "You don't know who you're dealing with, do you? I'm the third highest ranking Demon, and no false illusion can trick me!" I yelled.

She just smiled.

"I fight for Peace and Harmony, For Friends and Family. I will Triumph over evil. That means you!" Kianu said.

"That silly speech from Sailor Moon can't trick us. We know you're a fake." Kazune said.

I smiled. He was right. She was trying to trick us. She obviously couldn't tell that we're the one of the top demons.

"Are we going to sit and talk all day? Get on with it!" Kianu yelled.

Humph. Eager isn't she? Fine.

"Kuro Ikou!" I yelled. A dark beam came out, and just as I was about to cut her in half, a tripped on a rock. I was running to get a closer aim, you see. Instead, I cut a tree.

Kianu scoffed. "Is that the best you've got?" she yelled. "Well, the Opposite of a dark power is a Nova power, or Shinsei Hitofuki!" She yelled.

A bright yellow beam appeared, and blasted me back to where Kazune stood. There were burnt marks all over me, but being a demon, those healed fast.

"Oni Subeta!" Kazune cried. A dark light appeared, then it vanished. What was left was a black sword, covered in black vines. A demon sword.

He charged at Kianu, steadily and swiftly, but at the last moment, Kianu jumped into the air.  
Kazune fell dumbstruck for 3 seconds, but then quickly regained. However, during that time, Kianu had fallen back, and was now on Kazune's back, the sword only a few meters away.

I charged for the sword. I almost had it, when Kianu took it out of my grasp. She threw it into the woods where it disappeared.

"Tenshi Namida!" She cried.

My clothes suddenly began to tear away. Blood was falling everywhere. An angel tear, I thought. We were going to be beat if we kept this up. I took Kazune's hand and disappeared back to hell.  
-----------------  
Normal POV

¨Crap. I was going to finish them off. Oh well. Wait. Where's Karin-chan and Sheshiru - chan?〃 Kianu asked.

"Here we are!" Karin cried triumphantly. "It took us a while to find you, cuz' we were stuck in the middle of the forest."

Next to Karin was Shesiru, and trailing behind them was a cute white little bunny with a small, fluffy, orange tail, and a small grayish cat with green eyes.

"Look who we found!" Shesiru exclaimed. "A small bunny named Mikan, and gray cat named Shii-chan. They're our new companions. Mikan is mine, and Shii-chan is Karin-chan's."

"I feel a connection between me and Shii-chan." Karin said

Kianu smiled weakly. ¨"Cool. That's really nice!" She said. But secretly, she wished she had a companion too.

"You want a companion too, don't you?" a gentle voice said behind her.

Kianu whirled around. She gasped. Behind her was a small golden star with beady black eyes. The star shone brightly.

The star laughed. "I'm Tetsu. I'm your stars best friend. Or was, actually. I'm glad you finally awakened her."

Kianu's eyes shone with laughter. A voice inside her said "Hi Tetsu! Long time no see! How are things going?"

[Just to clarify, the voice inside Kianu is the star from which was born into her.

Tetsu smiled. "The usual. Appuru is still trying to take over the star kingdom though."

A laugh inside Kianu came out. Appuru was the angriest, reddest star in the star kingdom.

"What's my stars' name?" Kianu asked. She wanted to learn more. She also wanted Tetsu to be her companion.

"Shinsei." Tetsu replied. "And , yes, I will be your companion. Iˇll tell you more about Shinsei and Kore later. Right now, I think we should find a place to stay."

"O, um, ok." Kianu said

How could this star know her thoughts? It must be Shinsei. Kianu thought.

"That's ok, we already found a place to stay. Mikan lives in a big cave , but she decorated it to feel and look like heaven." Shesiru said.

"Cool!" Kianu replied. She smiled. They were together again.Side - by - side. Smiling and laughing. Just like the olden days.

-----------

**Did i fix the confusing parts?**

**Yea**

**Shii-chan!  
**

**Ok. So. Most of you have probably given up on the update of Wings of trouble. Yeah, sorry. Gomen! . ;; I was waiting for SOMEONE -glares at cuna- to send me some help for chapter 3. I kinda had writerˇs block, so ... yea. I kinda put in the part with Sailor moon, because I kept hearing that line over and over in my head...so. **

**Anyways, please review and enjoy!**


	4. Pitt Of Despair

Chapter 4 – Pitt of Despair…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin**

**Whee! so here's chapter 4! . hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to:**

**Cuna999: kyu! thanks for helping meh!**

**Xina: Go Karin!**

**MewMewKazusa: I agree.**

**Misha66085****: Thanks for telling me it was confusing.. did I make it better?**

**Everyone else who reviewed:**

**I'm to lazy to put you up there, Gomen! .**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmm…." Shesiru stirred. She opened her eyes. 

She was in a small, but tidy room, deep inside a cave. There were clouds everywhere, but actually, they were the wool from cloud sheep. Cloud sheep were legendary sheep that were extremely small and light. They could be carried off by the wind, thus their name. Their wool was highly prized, and could be used for flying rugs even. But that's getting off topic. Anyway, in the room were many fallen stars, floating around. 

She stepped off her cloud bed, as she called it, and looked around. Next to her cloud bed was two other cloud beds, but one occupied Karin, and the other Kianu.

Sheshiru decided to go out into the words in search for food. She was very cautious. When she ventured deeper inside the forest, she came across a bag full of cold milk and bread. 

_Huh. Must be where I left the bread and milk I bought._

She picked up the bag, and returned to the cave. When she got inside, she discovered that everyone had awakened already.

"Hey! Shesiru! Where were you?" Karin asked, rubbing her eyes, but still perky. "Mikan was getting worried."

The white bunny nodded, her eyes were filled with relief.

"Gomen!" Shesiru apologized. "I was looking for food. Look what I found!" She held up her bag full of yummy smells.

"Thanks! I'm starving!" Kianu said. Everyone else was too. They hungrily grabbed for the bag, and took the bread and milk out. They broke the bread into pieces, and passed it around. The milk was poured into cups and boiled before given out given out. Everyone sat happily munching on the food.

--------------------------------------

Back in Hell…

"_You have failed me yet AGAIN, Kazune and Micchiru."_

"_I'm sorry father." Kazune replied._

"_It was my fault." Micchi said._

"_Humph .It does not matter. You must be punished. This time, it will be the Pit of Despair."_

_Kazune and Micchi's eyes widen._

"_Father, surely you don't mean that!" Kazune said._

"_Of course I do." The Devil said. He motioned to another demon. Put the level to 5."_

_The demon nodded._

"_Wait! Father! You can't do this!" Kazune yelled desperately_

"_Actually changed that to level 7." The Devil corrected._

_Kazune and Micchi were dragged into the pit of Despair._

_The demons set them up on tables, strapped them on very tight, and put them in a locked glass blocked. The Devil came and pushed a button, and down, down, down they went into a hole of demonic powers. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Felt like drowning…_

_-----------------------------------_

"So what do we do now?" Karin asked

"Hm…" Sheshiru inquired. "Hey! I have an idea. Hold on."

She left the room.

She returned holding an ancient book, made of Strong Bison hide, bound together with stardust. It was the ancient book of powerful spells the Master had given them.

"Let's practice some stronger spells!" Sheshiru suggested.

"Sure!" Kianu agreed. "Mikan & Shii-chan can help us."

"Un… Let's see, what do we have here. Say the magic word Kianu." Shesiru said.

Kianu always had good luck, and she would say lucky words when Shesiru was flipping through things, finding the perfect one.

"4-leaf clover" Kianu replied.

"Good one! Look! I found one!" Shesiru exclaimed.

_Dekisui Mizu_

_[Drowning Waters_

_Attack – Shoots huge amounts of water at enemy, making them drown. You must stand on the sprouting water, so that you will not drown yourself._

"Let's see. It says I have two put my two feet apart, and be prepared for water to be coming out of the ground, carrying me on top. I put my hands faced down, so I can draw water out of the land. Then I yell Dekisui Mizu, and then when I rise, I point to the enemy, and yell go!"

Shesiru tried to do exactly what she said. She put her feet apart, hands down, yelled Dekisui Mizu, not knowing what to expect.

A huge tower of water shot up from the ground knocking Shesiru off her feet, and then shrank back down to earth.

"I guess I was supposed to ride on – top of it." Shesiru guessed. "Well, it could be fun."

She tried again, balancing her feet and trying to be stable. "Dekisui Mizu!" She shouted

This time, when the water came shooting up, she was able to balance on top of it, but only for a few seconds.

Laughing, Kianu took the book and looked for something she could possibly do.

As she flipped through the page, one spell caught her eye.

_Magunetto Kaze_

_[Magnet Wind_

_Attack – Makes a magnetic wind, so powerful it will suck up anything magnetic in enemy's territory. Including large buildings made of metal._

"Cool. I have to aim my hands diagonally at the enemy, and shout Magunetto Kaze. Then I pull back with a lot of energy, so the enemy cannot take back the magnetic item. OK. Let's do this." Kianu stated confidently.

She did exactly that, and got a small knife Karin was using to cut the bread. She pulled it back, but the knife slit her cheek, and she began to bleed.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" Shesiru asked.

"I can help!" Mikan said, "I have the power to heal".

She stood next to Kianu, put her paw on her cheek, and muttered something. The cut slowly began to heal, and after a few seconds, Kianu looked perfectly healthy.

"Wow. " gasped Karin. "I wish I could do that… O well, anyways, it's my turn."

She took the book from Karin, and flipped to a random page.

_Yobu Toriko Ana Zetsubou_

_[Summon captives from Pitt/Hole of Despair_

_Defense – If your partners are ever trapped there, then this spell can bring them back. Only allowed to bring two at a time. _

"Oooh, cool! Let me try this spell!" Karin gasped in awe. "I just thrust my hand in the air and yell Yobu Toriko Ana Zetsubou. Sounds easy enough."

Amazingly enough, Karin does it perfectly. What surprise the group of friends, though, was that two bright lights appeared, and they slowly started to take form of humans, then the light started to disappear revealing two bodies who were trapped in the Pitt of Despair.

Two bodies.

Two demonic like bodies.

Two familiar demonic like bodies.

Kazune and Micchi.

OMG. O-O

"YOU!" Karin screeched. "What are you doing here?"

…-no response, as Kazune and Micchi are kind of tired and worn out by their punishment.-

"What are we supposed to do?" Karin asks.

Three angels. Two demons. Shock.

----------------------------------------------------

**Oi. **

**What .**

**Happens.**

**Next?**

**I don't know, but read, and you'll find out!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support. Continue to do so! -**


	5. Showing The Bright Side

Hello, mina-san

**Hello, mina-san!**

**How is everyone?**

**Spring Break started, so I'll be updating more often!**

**-Yea!-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin…or do I? XD**

**--**

_OMG…. What to do? Everyone thought._

"I think we should take care of them…" Shii-chan said.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Karin yelled. "You expect us to treat them as friends, when they tried to kill us?! No way!"

"Shii-chan is right Karin. We need to take care of them even though they're enemies, it's one of the golden angel rules: Love your enemies, Bless those who curse you, Treat bandits with kindness, help others, as you would want them to help you." Kianu replied.

-Sigh- "I have to agree with the rest, Karin." Shesiru said.

-Humph- "Fine. BE that way." Karin retorted, and stormed off.

--

"_Check on THEM." The devil motioned to a demon next to them._

"_Of, Course."_

_The demon went to a black orb, floating in the air, and said:_

"_Snakes and stones, he who won,_

_show us the Devils' sons."_

_An image of Kazune and Micchi showed up, but they were in a cloud filled room._

_-shock-_

"_Master, the ANGELS have them!"_

"_WHAAAAAAT?!"_

_--_

"Mmmmmmm…" Kazune stirred.

HE opened his eyes and blinked, trying to regain his vision.

He blinked a few more times until he could actually see clearly.

He was in a small, but tidy room, deep inside a cave. There were clouds everywhere.

_I don't remember coming here…._ Kazune thought.

"So, Kazune old chum, I see you've woken up." Micchi said, as he walked in the room.

"Eh…? Where are we?" Kazune asked

"Oh, We're only inside the cave of three cute angels that we tried to destroy yesterday…"

"Oh."

…

…

..

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Kazune shouted. "What will father say?"

"Shh! The Angels saved our lives! We should show SOME respect." Micchi shushed Kazune.

"… Fine. Be. That. Way." Kazune replied.

"OH, you guys are up." A voice behind them said.

The two demons turned around.

There stood Karin, holding two trays of breakfast in her hands.

'I never realized this, but.. she DOES look kinda cute… KINDA.' Kazune thought

'_And pretty!' a voice behind him said_

'_What?' Kazune thought.. 'who said that?'_

'_Your conscience.'_

…

'_You LIKE her, don't you?' _

'_No I don't!_

'_you know, she might be he answer to your hopes… she could be the 'ANGEL' your looking for.'_

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Karin's question.

"Hello? Kazune-kun?" Karin asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, what did you say?" Kazune said, snapping out of his thoughts.

" I ASKED you if you wanted some warm milk with your breakfast!" Karin exclaimed, getting very irritated for asking him the 6th time.

"Sheesh, women are always yelling." Kazune said, rubbing his ears. "Yes, I'd like some milk."

"Humph. Go get it yourself then." Karin replied.

"Huh. Women are also very lazy. They never do anything helpful." Kazune replied.

"If your so against women, then get your butt out of her, racist!"

"Lazy Scum!"

"Guys, guys, lets settle this someway else… shall we?" Micchi interrupted their fight.

"Fine." Both relied.

They shot glares at each and stormed off.

Except Kazune had to do something…

"Um… where's the bathroom?"

"huh…oh…its .. um… outside…" she managed to say in between giggles.

"What? You mean in .. nature?" Kazune asked.

"NO! there's a porta-potty outside…" Karin said, then bursted into a fit of giggles.

"Oh…" Kazune managed to say, before he ran outside, trying to hide his blush.

Micchi just stood there with this goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Why are you guys so nice to us?" Micchi asked.

Karin turned around to face him.

"It's a golden rule." Was all she said before she left the room too.

Micchi sat there thinking.

A golden rule huh?

_And whats up with Kazune…? Could it be… he's in love?_

_That could be the answer to our hopes…._

--

**Whoo! done!**

**I know all the chapters are short.. but I'm short on ideas so.. for now, this will do.**

**Thx for reading!**

**Plz review! (even if you hate it)**

**O, and please , tell me if I should start writing a new fanfic…? Maybe? Look on my profile for some ideas I have.**


End file.
